


Una venganza que... salió mal

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se cumplen 200 años desde que los dioses llegaron a Norte América, lo cual es bueno, porque el festejo ha ido bastante bien hasta que... Un momento... ¿por qué es que todos los dioses empiezan a actuar extraño? ¿Por qué de pronto Atenea sostiene maracas y Hera es una madre amorosa?  Este fic participa del reto "El Olimpo está de fiesta" del foro El Monte Olimpo" de Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una venganza que... salió mal

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy bien! Estoy de vuelta.
> 
> Este fic participa del reto "El Olimpo está de fiesta" del foro El Monte Olimpo".
> 
> Como ya todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan, y yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Era solsticio de verano, como siempre, un día que se celebraba en grande en el Olimpo, y que siempre resultaba importante. Sin embrago, esta vez era diferente.

La guerra con los Titanes había terminado y ahora gozaban de un rato de paz. Además, eso no era todo. Ese año se cumplían doscientos años desde que habían llegado a América del Norte y se habían instalado ahí.

Mientras que los mortales organizaban fiestas para conmemorar los diez años de la fundación de algo, los dioses preferían hacerlo cada cien años, en aras de convertirlo en algo digno de verse en lugar de algo común y a lo que se acostumbraran con el tiempo.

Ésa era la razón de que en esa reunión en especial, el ambiente fuera un poco más cálido y animado que el que generalmente se percibía cuando los dioses conseguían juntarse.

A pesar de los estragos que el Olimpo había sufrido durante la batalla, Annabeth, una de las hijas de Atenea, había hecho un trabajo estupendo con las remodelaciones, y aunque aún había lugares en los que se percibían grietas y averías, la imagen que ofrecía el Olimpo merecía el nombre, con sus imponentes columnas de mármol blanco y sus antiquísimas construcciones que se alzaban entre árboles de diferentes especies y entre las que correteaban ninfas y sátiros.

Había sólo doce tronos, como siempre, sin embargo, y a pesar de que aún había algunos rencores guardados hacia dioses que habían apoyado a los Titanes como Morfeo y Hécate, en ese momento se habían pausado las venganzas para más tarde, y ambos, dioses mayores y menores, se encontraban en el Olimpo en ese momento y convivían como habían hecho hacía un par de milenios.

Muchas veces la relación entre dioses se había visto turbada por envidia y discusiones debido al orgullo, pero ahora habían quedado de lado debido a la emoción del momento.

Todos, dioses y diosas, tanto mayores como menores, lucían despampanantes. La mayoría portaba túnicas griegas, habiendo optado por su versión más antigua.

La mayoría de las diosas, como Afrodita y Démeter llevaban el cabello trenzado, aunque algunas, como Artemisa y Perséfone, lo llevaban suelto, sus mechones castaños esparcidos sobre sus hombros y espalda, creando suaves remolinos a su alrededor. Otras excepciones eran Atenea, que llevaba su cabello rubio recogido perfectamente en un chongo alto, y Hera, que había tomado dos mechones y los había recogido tras su cabeza, dando la impresión de haberlo atado aunque al mismo tiempo aparecía suelto.

De igual forma, los varones habían conseguido ponerse de lo más presentables, con atuendos que iban desde túnicas blancas, como las de Hipnos, Morfeo y Apolo –aunque la suya era más bien de un amarillo brillante–, hasta armaduras, como la de Ares e incluso pantalones cortos y camisetas estampadas, como Poseidón, que a pesar de su informal vestimenta conseguía parecer atractivo.

Incluso Hades estaba presente, lanzando furibundas miradas a los demás dioses desde una esquina de la habitación, portando su túnica negra de siempre, que se afanaba en mostrar rostros dolientes si bien las caras de esa noche parecían más... sufrientes...

En honor a la verdad, también Hefesto había conseguido adecentarse un poco, pues se había lavado y llevaba puesta una túnica limpia, lo que no había eliminado las cicatrices de su cuerpo o le había quitado el olor a aceite que lo seguía a todos lados, pero sí le daba un mejor aspecto.

Súbitamente, parecía que esos edificios no tenían más de tres mil años, que esas figuras humanoides no eran inmortales, y que la guerra de hacía tan sólo unos meses ni siquiera había sucedido.

Sobre el suave murmullo del correr del agua de las delicadas fuentes que representaban ninfas y pegasos se alzaba el rumor de risas y conversaciones en idiomas que variaban desde el inglés hasta el latín y el griego antiguo.

Era algo digno de verse, los dioses ataviados en en sus mejores atuendos, sonriendo y conversando animadamente.

La imagen era muy similar a la que que el mismo Olimpo había exhibido tres mil años antes, aunque había algunos cambios notorios, como el sistema de iluminación con lámparas.

Honestamente, la celebración había marchado bastante bien, sin tronos de oro saltando por los aires debido a un rayo o algo más.

Incluso Ares había encontrado la manera de comportarse, escuchando a Poseidón, que se ocupaba en lanzar una letanía sobre los tipos de crustáceos.

Atenea hablaba animadamente con su padre, Zeus, que así mismo la escuchaba atentamente, dejando escapar de cuando en cuando una sonrisa torcida.

Una reunión familiar, en toda su extensión. Bueno, casi. Considerando que eran seres inmortales y que estaban en el Olimpo y que en circunstancias normales habrían intentado matarse... Como fuera, parecía una agradable y cálida reunión familiar, como lo atestiguaba el fuego de Hestia, que ardía con alegres llamas amarillas y anaranjadas.

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas después de que una antigua clepsidra diera las doce.

Era más que probable que el cambio de actitud de los dioses no se debiera al horario, pero empezó a esa hora.

Habían cenado hacía rato, y después de un banquete que contaba con exquisiteces que variaban desde caviar hasta simples hamburguesas de res según el gusto particular de cada dios, habían continuado disfrutando de ambrosía y néctar.

Era algo que hacían en todas sus celebraciones, incluso en las anuales como el solsticio de invierno, algo así como una tradición.

Después de eso, que había tenido lugar en un gran comedor ambientado específicamente para la ocasión, habían vuelto a la sala principal. Entre los doce tronos de los olímpicos y alrededor suyo habían sido colocados infinidad de tronos más pequeños, cada uno representando a un dios menor, como Eolo e Iris.

Entre los dioses que conversaban animadamente ninfas y dríadas deslizaban sus delicadas figuras, ofreciendo aperitivos y bebidas.

Una de ellas, una ninfa de hierbabuena, se aproximó al rey de los dioses y a su hija ofreciendo dos copas de lo que parecía vino de ciruela o de uva.

Ambos tomaron una copa distraídamente, sin apartar sus ojos del otro, mientras continuaban su conversación.

Zeus colocó la copa sobre una mesa rectangular que estaba al lado de él, sin siquiera haberla tocado, mientras Atenea tomaba un pequeño sorbo sin detener su plática.

Súbitamente, diosas como Hebe y Afrodita empezaron a reír un poco más estruendosamente de lo habitual. Eso en sí no era demasiado extraño, y no llamó demasiado la atención de los dioses.

Eso hasta que Atenea las siguió.

De improviso, la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia interrumpió su antigua discusión con su padre –y era antigua porque hacía más de mil años que discutían sobre la estrategia que los romanos habían seguido en las Guerras Púnicas– de una manera más bien… inesperada.

–Aunque sinceramente, si en la tercera Guerra Púnica, Roma no hubiera...

–Sí, sí, claro, pero finalmente Roma ganó y pudo haberlo hecho cincuenta años antes.

–Atenea, querida, pero si en aquella batalla...

Sin embargo, el discurso del Rey de los Dioses se vio inesperadamente cortado por su hija, misma que solía tratarlo tan respetuosamente que a pesar de su carácter impaciente nunca lo interrumpía.

Súbitamente, Atenea empezó a reír algo ruidosamente y en honor a la verdad no con mucha gracia, levantando la mano derecha para cubrirse la boca, mientras hacía notables esfuerzos por que no se mostrara lo mucho que realmente quería reír a carcajadas.

Sorprendido por el brusco cambio en la actitud de su hija, Zeus clavó en ella su mirada, elevando ambas cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

–¿Sucede algo, Atenea? –preguntó con extrañeza, mientras ella hacía notables esfuerzos por dejar de reírse.

–Hay un sátiro detrás de ti –murmuró la diosa entre risas. Distraídamente, Zeus lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su espalda, comprobando que efectivamente había un sátiro tras él, pero sin tener ni la más mínima idea de porqué eso le resultaba tan hilarante a su hija.

–En efecto –ofreció, pausando a la espera de que Atenea se explicara a sí misma.

–Y tiene una lata –continuó, mientras seguía riendo histéricamente–. ¡Está comiendo una lata!

–Los sátiros tienden a hacerlo –ofreció Zeus, mientras miraba a la diosa frente a él con extrañeza.

Atraídos por los gritos un tanto histéricos de la diosa de la sabiduría que no daba la impresión de serlo en ese momento, los demás dioses no tardaron mucho en dirigir miradas inquisitivas hacia el par de olímpicos.

Incluso Hera elevó sus cejas castañas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Cierto era que Atenea era producto de otra de las múltiples infidelidades de su marido, pero aun así era una de las hijastras con las que su relación no era tan... tormentosa.

Si bien no se llevaban cercanamente, Atenea era una diosa madura, que sabía tomar su deber con seriedad, y la valoraba por eso –más que a sus otros hijastros, al menos–; sin embargo, en ese momento Atenea parecía todo menos seria y madura.

Zeus carraspeó incómodamente, mirando a Atenea con algo que estaba entre el miedo y la preocupación.

–Atenea… –empezó, antes de que ella volviera a interrumpirlo.

–Espera –murmuró distraídamente–. ¿Crees que podríamos entrar en una lata?

–Atenea, ¿de qué estás..?

–No, no, no. Me refiero a entrar en la lata. Modificamos nuestra estatura y nos metemos en una lata y entonces cuando algún mortal intente abrirla… –dejó sus últimas palabras sugestivamente en el aire mientras colocaba su copa en una mesa cercana, recubierta con un mantel blanco con listo es dorados–. ¡Bum! –movió sus manos frente a sí, primero cerrándolas en puños y después abriéndolas sorpresivamente mientras hablaba. De las palmas de sus delicadas manos salió algo de humo blanco grisáceo que ocultó su figura durante unos segundos–. ¡Salimos y volvemos a nuestro tamaño natural! –cuando el humo se disipó, su severa apariencia de diosa griega había cambiado a algo… que estaba lejos de ser propio de ella.

En lugar de su blanca y larga túnica antigua llevaba puesta hacía unos instantes usaba unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca. En sus manos sostenía un par de maracas anaranjadas y sobre su cabeza, en donde había despeinado su chongo, llevaba colocado un enorme sombrero negro de mariachi. En sus labios llevaba estampada una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Lo ves? –insistió a su padre, mientras hacía sonar los instrumentos con emoción, sonriendo radiantemente.

–Lo que tú digas… –murmuró el Rey de los Dioses, mientras retrocedía lentamente, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

Atenea continuó riéndose extrañamente, ya intentando callarse, ya exagerando el ruido con el sonido de las maracas.

Lentamente, Zeus paseó la vista por la habitación, mirando a los otros comensales.

De pronto su atención fue atraída por un grito.

–¿Pero por qué no, Hermes? –chilló una exaltada Artemisa, mientras intentaba tomar un brazo del susodicho, que parecía estar escapando de ella, deslizándose entre los otros comensales–. Son por los tres mil años, ¿verdad? ¡Porque tengo tres mil años es que no quieres salir conmigo!

Un grito contenido genérico recorrió la habitación mientras dioses y diosas escuchaban las palabras salir de aquella tan afamada diosa.

Y si el comportamiento risueño de Atenea era extraño, el de Artemisa, intentando tomar de la mano a un hombre e insinuando algo que se acercaba sospechosamente a una declaración amorosa era sin duda excepcional. Excepcional y peligroso.

–Artemisa… –murmuró el dios de los ladrones, intentando escabullirse de la diosa que por extraño que parezca deseaba acercarse a él.

Para ser honesto, Hermes pensaba que era una trampa tendida por la diosa, en la cual ella lo obligaría a tocarla y después lo condenaría a la muerte o algo peor… Sin embargo, el escultural cuerpo de la diosa parecía moverse por un impulso que no era del todo suyo.

–Parece que también robas corazones, Hermes –murmuró Hefesto, mientras una sonrisa torcida le atravesaba el rostro.

Entre las miradas de completa extrañeza que se dirigían al dios del fuego se alzó nuevamente el grito de Artemisa.

–¡Hermes! ¡Por favor sólo..! –aulló, mientras el susodicho lanzaba miradas de súplica a los demás, en busca de alguien dispuesto a quitarle a la diosa de encima; finalmente, sus ojos azules fueron a caer en los de su padre, casi implorando que interfiriera.

Sin embargo, antes de que Zeus pudiera hacer algo, Hera salió corriendo de entre la multitud, habiendo interrumpido una previa conversación con Hestia y Deméter; cerrando sus delgados dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Artemisa, justo cuando ésta estaba por alcanzar a Hermes.

–Artemisa –murmuró con sorpresa–. Pero, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Ante eso, la menor de las diosas sólo gimió con disgusto, mientras volteaba para encarar a su madrastra, sus labios contraídos como en un berrinche infantil.

–¿Dónde han quedado tus votos? –inquirió la diosa, mientras taladraba a su hijastra con la mirada–. ¿Tu odio por los hombres? –a las palabras de Hera, Artemisa, sólo bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior

–¡Es que Hermes..! –inició antes de que Hera la interrumpiera.

–¿Sabes algo? –continuó la Reina de los Dioses, pero algo había cambiado en su voz; súbitamente, parecía que ella también estaba conteniendo la risa, una risa tan estridente como la de Atenea, que seguía prácticamente ignorando al resto de los dioses, concentrada en hablar con un sátiro, presumiblemente intentando convencerlo de que le dejara su lata–. Tú siempre fuiste mi favorita –anunció, mientras se ponía una sonrisa soñadora poco acorde a su tan afamada seriedad en el rostro–. Tu política de no a los hombres es increíble –prosiguió mientras empezaba a reír histéricamente–. Todos deberíamos adoptarla, ¿verdad, Hestia? –gritó, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su hermana–. Aunque así ya no habría matrimonios… –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, como si de pronto no supiera qué escoger entre el matrimonio o el decir no a los hombres, aunque siempre había tratado a Artemisa con desprecio, primero por ser hija de Leto, y segundo por oponerse al matrimonio.

Antes de que pudieran añadir nada, Apolo fue a pararse en medio de la sala de tronos y gritando sonoramente empezó:

–De noche en Olimpo.

El vino de uva

Yo, Apolo, sigo muy guay.

Sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención cuando esta vez, la tranquilidad hecha diosa lanzó un grito.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hebe? –rugió Afrodita mientras cruzaba la sala de tronos de punta a punta, casi golpeando a Apolo al atravesar el centro.

La diosa de la juventud se encontraba en ese momento junto al trono de su hermano, Hefesto, charlando con él distraídamente.

–¿D-disculpa, Afrodita? –murmuró, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que estaba diciéndole al dios del fuego para lanzar una mirada interrogativa y de la más perfecta inocencia a la otra diosa

–¡No, no, no, ni siquiera lo intentes, Hebe! –continuó–. ¡Te vi! Ése es mi marido, ¿me entiendes? ¡Mi marido!

–Pero de qué estás hablando… –murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Afrodita estaba insinuando–. Sería incapaz, ¡es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano de sangre! ¡Mi hermano completo!

–¡También tus padres eran hermanos! –insistió Afrodita, gesticulando muy poco agraciadamente y poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura y taladrando a Hebe con la mirada.

–Afrodita, querida –interrumpió Hefesto–, lo que dices no tiene sentido...

Sin embargo, su pequeña e insensata discusión se vio interrumpida cuando otro grito se oyó en la estancia; esta vez, era Deméter, que corriendo se acercó a Artemisa, desplazando a Hera, quien lanzó un pequeño gruñido de molestia antes de dar un paso atrás.

–¡Tienes que enseñarme a cazar! –le urgió, mientras la otra diosa retrocedía, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro. Su relación con Deméter siempre se había sido algo tormentosa debido a la predilección de la diosa de los cereales por las personas vegetarianas–. No es posible, que después de todos estos años no sepa ni siquiera…

Y entonces fue el turno de Hera para cortar el discurso de Deméter.

Súbitamente, su severo y estricto rostro se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa y paseó la mirada frenéticamente por la estancia, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

–¡Hefesto, hijo! –gritó, mientras cruzaba la estancia, y rodeaba el cuello de su primogénito, que para agregar extrañeza al asunto, atrapó a su madre en el aire –su aborrecida y apática madre– y la abrazó–. Espero que no sigas molesto por los sucesos de hace algunos eones, ¿verdad, hijo mío? –y sin más, soltó una risilla nerviosa, misma que su hijo le devolvió al poco tiempo.

Incluso Ares dejó escapar un grito de preocupación y sorpresa, mientras Zeus no hacía sino mirar a los otros, completamente confundido.

Ignorando los gritos histéricos de más de cinco diosas paseó su mirada entre los tronos, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse lo más posible en cada uno de los dioses.

Todos actuaban de una manera... singular.

Por un lado, cerca del trono siete, Hipnos estaba ocupado cantando, lo que contrastaba paralelamente con el dios adormilado y somnoliento que estaban acostumbrados a ver. En una esquina distinguió a Quíone y a Apolo, que estaban lanzándose miradas y sonrisas sugestivas, lo que era extraño porque esos dos siempre discutían, bastante obvio, por cierto, pues el sol y la nieve no pueden coexistir, cuando aparece uno, el otro está forzado a desaparecer; sin embargo, en ese momento estaban poniendo a prueba la teoría de que los opuestos se atraen.

A su derecha, Afrodita y Hera seguían compitiendo por la atención del dios del fuego; en medio de la sala Deméter y Artemisa hablaban de jabalíes y caza, lo que en instancia era extraño, pero más extraño aún era que Ares no se había unido a la plática para discutir con Artemisa, sino que se conformaba con charlar pacíficamente con… ¿Hestia?

Entre infinidad de otros sucesos extraños.

La diosa del hogar era la única que aparecía más o menos de acuerdo a su personalidad, charlando animadamente con el dios de la guerra en lo que bien podría haber sido la primera vez en siglos, porque esos dos –sobre todo del lado de Ares– no congeniaban demasiado bien.

Mirando más atentamente, distinguió a Iris, que se afanaba en abrir portales que llevaban a lugares ridículos como el Himalaya o el Amazonas y luego volvía a cerrarlos, después de tomar algún recuerdo, como una bola de nieve o una planta que se parecía peligrosamente a una especie venenosa, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, no sabía que era posible.

Por su lado, Poseidón y Hermes mantenían una conversación bastante animada, lo que dadas las circunstancias podía ser peligroso. Y si sus ojos no lo engañaban ésos eran Perséfone y Hades besándose en una esquina.

Todas las personalidades parecían cambiadas por arte de magia… Magia…

–¡Hécate! –bramó, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían de cólera y buscaba a la diosa con la mirada. Debido a lo estruendoso de su grito, la mayoría de las conversaciones se detuvieron, aunque aún escuchaba a Afrodita quejándose de algo y las maracas de Atenea.

Sin embargo, cuando el conjunto de dioses se separó y pudo distinguir la figura de la diosa de la magia la encontró… ocupada.

Cuando finalmente distinguió la esbelta figura de Hécate, enfundada en su túnica morado oscuro, esperaba ver a alguien con una sonrisa de burla o de mofa sin embargo…

La diosa de la magia se encontraba inclinada sobre una mesa, su cabello, que anteriormente había tenido sujeto en una coleta al lado derecho de su cabeza ahora estaba algo desaliñado, y frente a ella sostenía una serie de luces. En el rostro llevaba estampada una expresión de emoción y de alegría de apariencia infantil mientras hacía aparecer chispas en la punta de sus dedos que se convertía en humo y luego cambiaba los colores de cada uno de los focos, lo que le arrancaban risas emocionadas a la diosa.

Bien… Si había que buscar culpables… Muy presumiblemente no era Hécate…

Después de la guerra, ella sobre todos los dioses menores que se habían vuelto contra el Olimpo se había esforzado por parecer seria y fría, dejando en claro que no se arrepentía y que no necesitaba la lástima de los dioses mayores y que tampoco les agradecía el hecho de que no hubieran tomado represalias. Si en ese momento se estaba comportando así era que le había ido tan mal como a los otros dioses…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera concentrarse en encontrar a otro responsable, se escuchó otro grito, ahora de un hombre.

–Maya! –exclamó Poseidón, mientras se elevaba por la sala de tronos, las sandalias que antes había llevado puestas reemplazadas por unos Converse con alas. Abajo, Hermes sonreía complacido.

Zeus entrecerró los ojos. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando no iba a dejar que el Antiguo Olimpo se convirtiera en un circo.

–¡Es suficiente! –rugió, su cara roja de ira mientras extendía el brazo, el cual súbitamente tenía el contenedor cilíndrico que era el rayo y que lanzaba chispas, oscureciendo el cielo, que de pronto estaba cargado de nubes de lluvia y de rayos y truenos que no parecían amistosos–. ¡Todos a sus lugares ahora mismo!

Un ligero grito que mezclaba sorpresa y miedo recorrió a los dioses, que detuvieron sus inmaduros juegos y se dirigieron cabizbajos hasta sus asientos. Sin embargo, Zeus aún fue capaz de escuchar cómo Atenea tocaba desvergonzadamente ésas malditas maracas.

Cuando estuvieron sentados nuevamente –con el sonido de las maracas aún presente y algunas risillas estúpidas– Zeus paseó su severa mirada sobre cada uno de ellos, entrecerrando los ojos, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que cada uno de los dioses riera nerviosamente.

Eso hasta que se fijó en el trono número doce.

Sentado en su trono de oro pulido, junto a su esposa Ariadna, que reía histéricamente, lo mismo que Hebe y Eris, Dionisio sonreía radiantemente, una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro mientras bebía de su lata de refresco dietético.

–¡Tú! –murmuró acusativamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

–¿Yo? –inquirió Dionisio, moviendo su lata de refresco frente a él, fingiendo que no sabía nada–. Padre, pero si yo sería incapaz de…

–¡Tú sobre todos! –acusó el Señor de los Cielos.

–Pero, papá –insistió Dionisio, mientras sonreía socarronamente–, si no es culpa mía que no pueda beber vino, ¿recuerdas?

–Vino –repitió Zeus, recordando la copa dorada de vino que ni siquiera había tocado, demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Atenea, mismo que ella sí había bebido antes de metamorfosearse en la maraquera que era en ese momento–. ¡Vino!

–Claro que para que funcionara debiste haberlo bebido, padre… –Dionisio le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mientras la electricidad estática de la habitación aumentaba, haciendo que todas aquellas diosas que llevaban el cabello suelto sintieran que sus mechones se elevaran en el aire.

Los ojos de Zeus echaban chispas… literalmente, lo mismo que el rayo que sostenía en las manos y básicamente todo lo que estaba cerca de él.

Probablemente el dios de los cielos habría electrocutado a su hijo en ese mismo instante, pero Hipnos empezó a cantar de nueva cuenta, y las maracas de Atenea le siguieron el ritmo, y luego Apolo inició otra declamación y a los pocos segundos todos los dioses habían retomado sus peculiares ocupaciones, lo que concluyó en un suspiro mal contenido por parte de Zeus y una risa estridente de Dionisio, que siguió bebiendo soda dietética, sonriendo con mofa.

El efecto de lo que fuera que Dionisio había puesto en el vino duró otras dos horas.

Dos tormentosa horas en las cuales todo lo que se escuchó fueron risas histéricas mientras la iluminación cambiaba del fucsia al azul turquesa.

Sobre las risas de las mujeres se alzaba el tintinear frenético de las maracas de Atenea y el dueto de Apolo e Hipnos de la parodia de "Witsy, Witsy, Araña" que Apolo había hecho hacía años pero que nunca cantaba por temor a que Atenea lo asesinara y que decía algo así como "Arachne la araña".

Lentamente, los dioses empezaron a recuperar la conciencia, lo que llevó a que se alzaran gritos de indignación y espanto, sobre todo del lado de las diosas.

Entre las mujeres destacaron Artemisa y Hera, que de haber podido habría lanzado a su hijo Olimpo abajo nuevamente. Atenea puso tal cara de extrañeza que Apolo tuvo la audacia de reírse, lo que concluyó con ambas maracas estrellándose en su cara. La furia de Hécate provocó un corto en la electricidad y por unos momentos el Olimpo se sumió en la oscuridad, hasta que Hestia iluminó nuevamente con su fuego.

Para cuando la luz volvió, los dioses se encontraban libres del alucinógeno o lo que fuera, y se dedicaban miradas de furia, odio y confusión.

Artemisa y Atenea ya estaban dispuestas a saltar contra Hermes y Apolo, en tanto que Deméter y Hera culpaban a Hécate, que a su vez le echaba la culpa a Hipnos.

–¡Suficiente! –bramó Zeus desde su trono–. ¡No fue ninguno de ustedes, insolentes!

Tras sus palabras se escuchó el rugido de de un trueno y el cielo nocturno se iluminó con un poderoso rayo, lo que terminó por acallar las voces de los demás.

–¿Entonces qué pasó? –gritó una mujer, ante lo cual, todos asintieron. Zeus volvió a la vista Dionisio.

–Oigan, oigan –dijo el dios del vino, levantando ambas manos frente a su rostro–. Yo no hice nada. Fue el vino –ofreció, mientras con un movimiento de su mano invocaba a una preciosa vaina de vid.

–¿El vino? –inquirieron varias voces al unísono.

–Escuchen –insistió Dionisio–. No es mi culpa que yo no pueda tomar vino, ¿verdad, papá? –preguntó, mirando inocentemente al Rey de los Dioses.

Zeus gruñó como respuesta, mientras que se alzaba una nueva ronda de gritos y abucheos dirigidos al dios del vino.

Para cuando el estallido del trueno subió de tono y los dioses dejaron de hablar y quejarse, Dionisio seguía sonriendo, taladrando a su padre con la mirada, mientras Zeus lo imitaba, decidiendo el castigo para semejante barbaridad.

–¡Suficiente! –gritó, para acallar las múltiples quejas–. ¡Guarden silencio! Y en cuanto a ti –añadió, dirigiéndose a Dionisio–. Puedes estar seguro de que estarás en el Campamento Mestizo otros cien años –condenó Zeus severamente.

–¡Pero papá..! –inicio, antes de que se alzara una horda de asentimientos.

–Y tus hijos tendrán problemas para mantener una relación estable –añadió Afrodita mientras se pasaba una mano por entre el sedoso cabello rubio que ahora se encontraba terriblemente despeinado. Su sentencia encontrándose con los asentimientos de sus hijos Eros y Anteros.

–Y ten por seguros que si llegan a aprobar un examen es porque sacrificaron algo de importancia para mí –concluyó Atenea, lanzando una mirada asesina y gélida en dirección al dios del vino.

–¡Vamos, Atenea! –murmuró su medio hermano–. ¡Ya te dije que esa copa iba para Zeus, tú tomaste la equivocada! ¡Jamás me habría enemistado contigo a propósito!

–Si no recuerdo mal –amenazó la diosa–, la última vez que alguien intentó burlarse de mi padre la convertí en una araña gigante.

–Sabia decisión en aras de tus hijos –murmuró Dionisio.

–¿Disculpa? –argumentó Atenea, con una nota de gélida ira en su voz.

–Digo que...

–¡Niños! –los interrumpió Zeus, lanzando miradas reprobatorias en ambas direcciones–. Ya hemos tenido suficientes actitudes inmaduras para una noche. Y espero que durante los próximos cien años aprendas a comportarte como se espera de tus tres mil años –añadió taladrando con la mirada a su hijo.

–Hombres –condenó Artemisa, lanzando miradas llenas de odio hacia Dionisio y Hermes, mismas que el primero ignoró mientras el segundo retrocedía con incomodidad, tratando de ocultarse tras Poseidón–. Jamás se puede confiar en ellos.

Y con asentimientos por parte de todos los demás dioses, algunos que añadieron sus propias amenazas –como probabilidad de interferencia en los mensajes, cortesía de Iris–, las figuras de los antiguos dioses griegos empezaron a desaparecer, dejando nubes de humo de diversos colores en donde hacía tan sólo unos segundos estaba su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Merezco algún comentario?


End file.
